Dreams Come True
by JoJo2604
Summary: A oneshot about a snowy evening in Sunhill! Please read and review. Smithy/Stevie pairing.


**Ok so my third update in a day, thats what the snow is doing to me! Lol! A quick one shot I thought of while watching the snow out of my window. Hope you enjoy and if you do please leave me a review, they mean a lot and I love that people take the time to read and review. The song lyrics are Never had a dream come true by S Club 7. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_ How it could be now or might have been _

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

The snow had been falling two days straight in London and the town was starting to come to a standstill. Inspector Dale Smith had never had much in his life, his childhood had been tainted by the constant arguments and reminders of what kind of man had created him and now with his job being the only good thing in his life and on the odd few days when Sunhill had this strange weather he always enjoyed it and today had been no different, as he stood outside the station watching as his day staff began to leave he pulled his coat tight round him to hide his cold body. Many of the staff had spent the day catching up on paperwork after the criminals had either gotten very clever or were hiding from the weather, he put his money on the second. He watched as Mel, Nate, Ben and Kirsty all left, in search of a swift one at the pub he thought to himself, it was then he saw the person he had been waiting for, if truth be told he had spent his life waiting for her, she was truely one of a kind and he spent his life thinking about her and all he wanted was to be able to tell her, yeah right! So much had gone on between them, what with the undercover and Jason Devlin it was to late for him to have regrets and want her now. He grabbed some snow from a car and smiled as she glanced round, it was fairly dark and as he chucked the ball at the small blonde he laughed as she screamed out. "SMITHY" she shouted accross the station carpark before stomping to him, as fast as she could in her killer heels. "You are so childish" she stated. He grinned "I have been waiting all day to chuck a snowball at you DS Moss" She stifled a laugh "Havent you got any work to do Inspector?" she asked as he linked his arm through hers and grinned "No.. I never work dont you know that by now.. come on... let me walk you home Moss" he grinned. They began to walk slowly from Sunhill and she grinned up at him "This really brings the kid out in you, dont it?" she asked and he sighed "I was always happy when it snowed... I could go out and make snow angels, build a snowman.. write me name in the snow". She grinned "So you havent really grown up then?". He smiled "When does anyone ever grow up eh?".She laughed "I think thats specific to men actually". He poked his tounge out at the small blonde as they began their way accross the park "Well why dont you let your hair down eh?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulder "How?" he grinned "Come on Moss... I'll show you how its done".

_I've never had a dream come true_

_ Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that_

_ I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby_

_ I never found the words to say_

_ You're the one I think about each day_

_ And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

He had pushed a load of snow into a fair sized ball and she giggled as she watched him, it was just gone seven on a fairly light night in January and here he was pushing snow round a park. "You gunna help or what?" she laughed "I dont know how to make a snowman" he sighed "Come on.. everybody does... start making a smaller ball.." she began to push a tiny ball round the grass, it wasnt as successfull as she had hoped but at least she was trying. "That the best you can do" he stated, to which she lent down grabbing a huge chuck of her ball and chucked it at him, pleased with herself as it whacked him on the back of his head. He turned to face her "Your gunna regret that" was all he needed to say to make her sprint off accross the snow, him in hot pursuit. She ducked round behind a huge tree, knowing he was closing in on her. The thrill was amazing and she was startng to understand why he enjoyed the weather so much. She armed herself with another snowball, listening to his heavy breathing as he passed the tree, she lifted the snowball and chucked a second at him, this one hitting on the side of his right shoulder. He spun round and she sprinted off again, she could feel him gaining on her and she felt him grab her waist and she knew this was going to end badly as he placed her to the floor, she screamed out as he sunk down on top of her his legs either side of her tiny body, he reached for some snow from the ground and she shook his head "Think about what you are doing Smithy" she screamed as he brought the snowball down onto her head. She grabbed for some snow which she pushed into the back of his jeans, watching as he jumped up, she jumped to her own feet and sprinted off, well aware he would kick her arse this time when he caught up with her. He chased after her, this is how it should be. She was so at ease with him and it made him wonder if when they had the chance, they had taken it, things would of been different now and he would be happy and the fond time between them wouldnt of just been a memory.

_Somewhere in my memory_

_ I've lost all sense of time _

_And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind _

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or might have been _

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

He had caught her within seconds this time and he pinned her against another tree, the snow had begun to fall round them once again, and she expected to feel him shove a snowball down her top, or push her face into the snow but instead he lent gently into her lips, she grinned under the touch of his lips. As he broke away she felt the cold icy snow that he dropped down into her trousers. "What was that?" she asked and he smiled "Snow" she placed her hands round his neck and grinned "I ment the kiss Smithy" he laughed "Distraction method.. I wanted to.. you know" he gestured down at the snow and she smiled as she lent back up into his lips, the snow was blowing heavily around them and all she could do to stop herself from jumping up and down as he kissed her was to wrap her arms round his shoulders, holding him close. _He had kissed her?!_ he had got so caught up in the moment he had kissed her! His mind was doing summersaults and he couldnt be happier because not only had he kissed her, she had kissed him back. He pulled his lips back from hers and smiled "About this snowman?" he grinned and she laughed as he took her hand and led her back to the start of the snowman they had begun to build.

_I've never had a dream come true_

_ Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_ You'll always be my baby_

_ I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where life takes me to _

_A part of me will always be_

They had made the snowman and to say she was pleased with it was an understatement as she posed with it while he took photos, she couldnt quite forget their kiss though and she was determined to make sure he didnt either so as she walked over to him, she threw her hands round his neck "Thank you for making this with me.. I've never done it before". He nodded slightly "You are most welcome Moss". He grinned "There is one more thing we have gotta do though.." she cut in "And whats that?" he waved his hand towards the floor and smiled "Snow angels..." she watched as he dropped down and waved his hands and feet and she thought for a second about making her own angel but instead she knelt down with her legs either side of his body, leaning down and into his lips once again, his hands shot into her hair and he held her close as the two sat in a passionate embrace on the ground in the snow. The snow was falling heavily around them once again and she was cold, she knew she was cold but she didnt care, all she cared about was the fact she was laying in the snow with her gorgeous Inspector. As she broke away she smiled "I have a some hot chocolate at mine... Im sure it will warm us both up". He smiled as he rose his eyebrows "Id rather be cold and carry on doing this". She lent back in placing a slight peck to his lips "Well I might be able to offer you more than a hot chocolate to warm you up.. come on" she grinned pushing to her feet. He smiled "Maybe I should go home?" he asked, fear of waking to a ruined friendship in the morning, she shook her head slightly before leading him towards the exit of the park, taking one final glance at the snowman they had built together and the evening neither of them would ever forget.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_ Yes you will, say you will, you know you will _

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_ There's no use looking back or wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye _

_No no no no_

She had walked hand in hand with him back to her flat well aware of the state she must look as they traveled the quiet London streets. She pushed her key into the lock and smiled "I havent got anything for you to put on but if you want to take your clothes off theres a blanket on the sofa" she smiled as she ran her eyes over his wet clothes. He nodded as she headded into the bedroom, returning a few moments later in her dressing gown. She didnt go in search of him, instead she headed into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, intent on making them both a hot chocolate. When he appeared in the door way she was well aware her mouth opened and closed several times, all he had on was her blanket round his waste, and although they were firm friends it was the first time she had seen him topless and it was something she had a feeling she wouldnt forget for a while. He smiled as she continued to make his drink "Thinks for the blanket.. I have put my clothes on your radiator". She nodded "Ok". He moved over towards her and took her hand, turning her to face him once again. Before she could speak his lips gently brushed hers, his tounge begging for entrance to her mouth, which after a few moments she granted him. As he pulled back he smiled "See this is why I love the snow" he grinned and she grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling him with her as she guided him towards the bedroom. Maybe Dale Smith's luck was all about to change, maybe his dreams would come true.

_I've never had a dream come true_

_ Till the day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby_

_ I never found the words to say (words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_ And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_ A part of me will always be _

_A part of me will always be with you_

* * *

**Thanks you again for taking the time to read, please leave me a review, even if its just a couple of words they make my day xxx**


End file.
